


Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы. Пробуждение

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Series: Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cannibalism, Other, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Вся её юная мощь была бессильна перед его многотысячелетним опытом.





	Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> OOC и AU. Нонкон, каннибализм. Технофилия и пасхалки. Все персонажи, упомянутые в сценах сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними!  
> Написано для fandom Star Wars 2018.

Она была неприлично юна — только юности свойственна столь восхитительно наивная вера в собственную неуязвимость. Ведь чем иным, кроме наивности, можно было бы объяснить её появление здесь, в Тихих Пустошах, среди редких звёзд и обломков былого.

Он заглушил свои технологические процессы столетия назад и неподвижной громадой завис на орбите Або, с тех пор лишь фоново отслеживая дальние подступы к системе и отсчитывая звёздные сутки Айвара, Мельдины, Таксиода и Лехона.

Она вышла из гиперпрыжка слишком близко к светилу. Пока Она, содрогаясь всем корпусом от невероятных перегрузок, пыталась отползти на четверть астрономической единицы в сторону, он любовался тем, как лучи Або, матово поблёскивая, отражались от её крутых боков, не знавших коррозии и астероидных оспин.

Сокрытый в Силе Тёмной стороны, его суперкомп вышел из многовековой дрёмы, развёртывая мощности. И пусть по жилам его энерговодов заструились первые эрги энергии, а первые ремонтные дроиды пока ещё тонкими ручейками начали рассредоточиваться по платформам верфей и техническим ярусам — Её несовершенные сканеры всё ещё не замечали его. Быть может, Он казался ей мёртвым остовом, безжизненным и неподвижным.

Он изучал Её, как когда-то его создатели пристрастно подбирали себе рабов на многочисленных невольничьих рынках завоёванных планет: тщательно анализировал плотность полей, состав и толщину броневого покрова; оценивал неповоротливую грацию и медлительную величественность движений; по отклику в Силе определял слабые места, расположение реактора и главного калибра.

Вся её юная мощь была бессильна перед его многотысячелетним опытом.

Единым импульсом маневровых скорректировав свою орбиту, Он вложил всё в один удар, которому ей нечего было противопоставить. Её суперлазер был повёрнут к светилу, скорость осевого вращения не позволила встретить атаку во всеоружии, а огонь маломощных турболазеров многочисленных батарей бессильно разбивался о толщу его реликтовой брони. Нацеливая плоскости всех своих трёх «плавников», Он поглощал энергию Её выстрелов — пока ещё далёкое обещание грядущего удовольствия.

Сминая поля, продавливая щиты и раздирая кваданиевую обшивку, сопровождая свою атаку ударом в Силе, он вторгся всей своей мощью в узкое лоно теплового выхлопного порта — и Она содрогнулась под его напором. Её ангары и доки выплёвывали в космос эскадрильи звёздных истребителей, но нелепые скорлупки, не могущие прервать коитус, подавляемые мощью Тёмной стороны, вязли в Его ауре — одни бессильно разбивались об обшивку, иные же нестройными потоками устремлялись к его причалам.

Неспособный противиться мощи его поглотителей, Её реактор натужно стонал, перегреваясь и плавя переборки. В тщетной попытке остановить его она выпустила из доков все четыре ударных крейсера, но Он притянул их к своим гигантским стыковочным докам, попутно расстреливая многочисленные транспортники, порскнувшие в разные стороны под прикрытием атаки. Энергия тысяч смертей её органиков обволакивала его в Силе — он пил её и никак не мог насытиться после долгой жажды.

Сломленная и разбитая, Она раскрылась перед ним в Силе, и, содрогаясь от удовольствия, Он поторошил её сознание, с невероятной скоростью ликвидировал разрыв в техническом развитии, выкачивая терабайты информации, затирая её базы данных и короткими резкими всплесками ионизирующего излучения обнуляя и выводя из строя электронику.

Она умирала с каждым его толчком. С каждым погибшим органиком. С каждым обугленным энерговодом и сгоревшей платой. С каждым энергетическим выбросом, проходящим по истерзанному выхлопному тоннелю.

Перед тем как погибнуть окончательно, Она на долю секунды замерла, словно сжавшись в точку, но не раскололась на стремительно мертвеющие обломки, а распустилась невиданным цветком космического взрыва. Последние биты распадающегося сознания донесли до него злорадный образ того, как Он, не сумев подстроиться под возросший энергетический поток, распадается на молекулы и атомы следом за ней — но образ остался лишь красивой картинкой, полной надежды и ярости. Его поглотители, привычные к материи звёзд, до последней пылинки всосали то, что совсем недавно было Ею, технологические линии одна за другой докладывали о своей готовности выдавать продукцию по обновлённым чертежам. Пойманные в ловушку бывшие Её органики небольшими опасливыми стайками расползались по Его уровням и этажам, несмелым пока ещё любопытством и опасливым восхищением щекоча его эго, когда Он лёгким прикосновением к сознанию и к Силе выбрал себе консорта.

Быть может, в память об этой встрече Он когда-нибудь воссоздаст Её — но их общая дочь, такая же округлая и крутобокая, как мать, будет полна убийственной страсти, но полностью покорна его воле и лишена несовершенств первичного материнского проекта. Или это будет сын — мудрый и послушный, внимающий его воле и подчинённый Силе, хищными линиями плоскостей похожий на него самого, но в материнской кваданиевой броне.

 

Решено! Он обязательно создаст обоих!


End file.
